(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device and, more particularly, to an exercise system that uses extremity supporting components to allow a user to support their extremities and slide or glide the extremities (and other body components) across a ground surface.
(2) Description of Related Art
Exercise devices have long been known in the art and come in a variety of forms. In particular, abdominal exercise devices have been devised that allow users to isolate and exercise abdominal muscles. Such abdominal exercise devices typically require that the user enter the device and lie flat on their back. Although functional, traditional, back-based abdominal exercise devices are bulky and, further, do not provide for back exercises (which are most effective when performed in a plank position).
While most abdominal exercises involve lying flat on your back, many of the most effective back exercises involve the plank position (i.e., positioned with one's stomach facing a ground surface). In the plank position (similar to that of a spider), a person has complete spine mobility, as well as the weight of the trunk on his/her hands and knees. Examples of products that have attempted to capture plank position exercises are the AB Wheel Glider and AB Coaster. The AB Wheel Glider is produced by Zenzation Athletics, located at 8170 Winston St., Burnaby, BC V5A 2H5 Canada, while the AB Coaster is produced by Tristar Products, Inc., located at 492 Route 46 East, Fairfield, N.J. 07004. Both the AB Wheel Glider and AB Coaster work on the lower back and abdominal muscles while in the plank position. However, due to the restrictive mechanisms of both devices, the range of motion and exercises that can be accomplished is very limited.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a compact exercise system that allows for both abdominal and back exercises while performed in a plank position and, further, that improves upon the prior art by adding a sliding component to give an increased range of motion for the spine and lower back, as well as “fly” action for upper arm motions and exercises.